goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Alice kills the Get-Along Gang and gets grounded
Evil Alice kills The Get-Along Gang and gets punished is a grounded video with the plot and transcript created by LunatheMagicalGirl (credit to Annachanish). Plot When the Evil Alice realizes that The Get-Along Gang is airing on Sophie the Otter's brand new channel called Orange Otter Network, she claims that she hates the program and enters Green Meadow to kill the gang. After killing them, she gets grounded for 9000 quadrillion years. Alice from Pop'n Music calls the Otter Family (except for Ham, Egg and Cheese) from PB&J Otter along with Sophie the Otter, Justdancingsamuel, Igor the Mii, Wallace and Gromit, WilliamWill2343, her best friend Ally, Luna and the Save-Ums to teach her evil clone a strong and strict lesson and force her to watch shows and movies, play video, PC and board games and listen to music not made by Dimension Films, Konami or Bemani and do what babies and toddlers do. Cast (If you want to be in this video, please ask Luna.) *Salli as Alice (both good and evil) *Belle as TV Announcer *Joey as Montgomery "Good News" Moose and Curtis *Kayla as Dotty Dog, Sophie the Otter, Jelly Otter and Ally *Kimberly as Luna Minami, Zipper Cat and Peanut Otter *Princess as Woolma Lamb and Kimee *Young Guy as Bingo "Bet-it-All" Beaver *Ivy as Portia Porcupine and Foo *Brian as Samuel and Wallace *Paul as Ernest Otter and Igor the Mii *Dave as WilliamWill2343 *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter and B.B. Jammies *Jennifer as Opal Otter and Custard *Eric as Optimus500050 *Kate as Joey King *Susan as Karla *Steven as Shaun *Julie as Jenn *Emma as Jazzi *Kendra as Noodle *Amy as Ka-Chung Transcript see Evil Alice in the living room with a TV Evil Alice: "I wonder what's on TV. I hope Scary Movie 4 is on Starz." Alice turns on the TV TV Announcer: "Right now, it's time for The Get-Along Gang, only on Orange Otter Network's Preschool Club!" Get-Along Gang intro is shown, but only the first ten seconds. After the ten seconds have passed, Evil Alice instantly shuts off the TV Evil Alice: "What?! The Get-Along Gang?! More like the Get-it-Wrong Gang! I have a plan, I shall kill the gang! I will go to Green Meadow!" Alice runs out of her house and into Green Meadow Evil Alice: "This where they are!" Alice runs to the Clubhouse Caboose Montgomery "Good News" Moose: "Hello! You must be the evil Alice!" Dotty Dog: "Do you want to work on our latest group project?" Evil Alice: "I didn't come here to work on your stupid project! I came here to kill you!" Zipper Cat: "Kill us?!" Woolma Lamb: "But we never allow murder on any of us! You are totally a mean girl!" Bingo Bet-it-All Beaver: "Do you wanna bet, Evil Alice?" Evil Alice: "NO BETS, WISECRACKING BUCK-TOOTHED S***HEAD!" Portia Porcupine: "Stop swearing!" Evil Alice: "You whiny porcupine, shut up! Anyway, I am killing all of you!" Montgomery: "Run!" Get-Along Gang runs away from Evil Alice, who is holding a machine gun in her hands Alice manages to gang up on them and shoots the members of the gang one by one as the action is censored Evil Alice: "Oh yeah! I killed the gang! WOOT!" Alice: (offscreen) (in Veena's voice 1000% louder) "EVIL ME (x5)! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" home Alice: "Evil me! You killed the Get-Along Gang just because you hated them? You know that it was one of my favorite cartoons that I watched in the mid-1980's! You know what?! That's it! You are grounded for 9000 quadrillion years! And for this, I'm calling Opal Otter, Ernest Otter, Peanut Otter, Baby Butter Otter, Jelly Otter, Sophie the Otter, Igor the Mii, Wallace and Gromit, Samuel, Joey King, Optimus500050, WilliamWill2343, my best friend Ally, Luna and the Save-Ums on the phone to teach you a painful, strong, unstoppable and inescapable lesson!" minutes later Alice: "Evil me, the visitors are here!" Ernest Otter: "Hello there! My name is Ernest Otter! I just heard that you killed The Get-Along Gang! It's one of my niece Sophie's favorite 1980's programs! Murder is not acceptable!" Opal Otter: "I am Opal Otter. Killing children's show characters is not healthy for your personality." Peanut Otter: "I'm Peanut Otter! The Get-Along Gang is a great DiC show that gets children to get along! Why?! Why would you kill the gang?!" Jelly Otter: "My name's Jelly Otter! Great! You've ruined the memories of 80's babies by killing the Get-Along Gang!" Baby Butter: "Me Butter. Me angwee!" (Translation: "I'm Butter! I'm angry!") Sophie: "I am Sophie the Otter, also known as PB&Jotterisnumber1. Evil Alice, I really love the Get-Along Gang! You can't kill them! Now they will be undergone resurrection!" Samuel: "I'm Samuel! You will lose your memories on Dimension Films, Konami and Bemani for the rest of your life! You will become a 20th Century Fox lover like me." Joey King: "I am Joey King, you made me, Sophie, and my boyfriend angry at you for killing the Get-Along Gang, you will be a Just Dance fan like me and my boyfriend very soon." WilliamWill2343: "My name is Quintion Carroll White, AKA WilliamWill2343! You will be forced to watch me and my friend Sophie's favorite retro Disney Junior show which is PB&J Otter for the rest of your boring, dull, and idiotic life along with other Baby and Big Kid shows! What's next? Are you going to kill the characters from Adventures of the Little Koala?" Optimus500050: "I'm Optimus500050! You will watch all animated Transformers cartoons and become a Minecraft fan!" Igor the Mii: "I am Igor the Mii! You now lost your chance to see Sin City: A Dame to Kill For when it's released in theaters!" Wallace: "I am Wallace, and this is my dog Gromit! I do hope you start becoming a fan of my franchise!" Ally: "I'm Ally. You're worse than my evil clone for killing the Get-Along Gang." Luna: "I'm Luna Minami, also known as LunatheMagicalGirl. You made me upset what did you killed the Get-Along Gang!" Noodle: "I'm Noodle. You killed the Get-Along Gang as well?! You made me and the other Save-Ums mad because of what you did!" Jazzi: "I'm Jazzi. Killing the Get-Along Gang has got to be one of the worst things you had ever done!" Ka-Chung: "I'm Ka-Chung. When will you stop killing the Get-Along Gang?" Foo: "I'm Foo. I hated it so much when you killed the Get-Along Gang!" B.B. Jammies: "Me B.B. Jammies. Me mad!" Custard: "And I'm Custard. Killing the Get-Along Gang isn't cool." Optimus500050: "You will receive spankings 24/7, sleep underground with a bunch of rabid moles, go to night school, summer school, and Saturday school. You'll even be in school during holidays off and snow days count as well. Plus, we will all donate your Dimension Films, Konami and Bemani stuff to Goodwill tomorrow." WilliamWill2343: "Your punishments will be no computer, no YouTube, no Dailymotion, no Vimeo, no Facebook, no Twitter, no fast food places, no Dimension Films movies and TV shows, no Konami and Bemani video games, no Dimension Films, Konami or Bemani music, no Spy Kids, no Children of the Corn, no Scream, no Sin City, no Scary Movie, no Metal Gear, no Dance Dance Revolution, no Contra, no Castlevania, no Frogger, no Pop'n Music and lots more!" Samuel: "The only foods and drinks you will eat include Raw Eggs, Swiss Cheese, Grape Nuts, Prunes, Baby Food, Beer, Vodkas, Ear Twigs, Car Tax, Bug Salad, Chicken Feet Soup, Ratburgers, Dried Lizards, Any form of urine and feces, expired milk, Laundry Detergent and other gross things for you!" Evil Alice: "Yuck! I don't want any of that gross stuff!" Samuel: "That's too bad. You will also wear diapers forever and play with baby toys due to you acting like a baby!" Joey King: "Also, you will go to preschool every day, including weekends and holidays off, and do everything for babies and toddlers." Igor the Mii: "You must also sleep in a crib and drink from a baby bottle. And every time you go outside, you will have to ride in a stroller." Luna: "You will watch prime time shows not made by Dimension Films, Konami or Bemani including Adam 12, Night Gallery, The X-Files, True Blood, Blue Bloods, Family Matters, Family Ties, Step by Step, How I Met Your Mother, Three's Company, Wings, Cheers, Saved by the Bell, Emmerdale, The Twilight Zone, Full House, Happy Days, Coronation Street, Britain's Got Talent, What I Like About You, Laverne and Shirley, Eastenders, The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men, The X-Factor, Gilligan's Island, Yes, Dear, Last of the Summer Wine, Doctor Who, Seinfeld, ALF, Sliders, Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Hill Street Blues, St. Elsewhere, The Golden Girls, The Tracey Ullman Show, Married With Children, The Simpsons, Futurama, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, King of the Hill, South Park, Drawn Together, Beavis and Butthead, Celebrity Deathmatch, Goosebumps and others not made by Dimension Films, Konami or Bemani." B.B. Jammies: "Agweed!" (Translation: "Agreed!") Jazzi: "B.B. Jammies said that he agrees, but not to mention that you'll watch baby and big kid shows not made by Dimension Films, Konami or Bemani like Barney, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Sid the Science Kid, Go Diego Go, Blue's Clues, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Handy Manny, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Jungle Junction, Special Agent Oso, Kipper, Bubble Guppies, Pingu, Thomas and Friends, Shining Time Station, TUGS, The Wiggles, Astroblast, Pajanimals, Salty's Lighthouse, Arthur, Gina D's Kids Club, Peppa Pig, Roary the Racing Car, Kidsongs, Naughty Naughty Pets, Hip Hop Harry, Mister Maker, Balamory, Bosco, The Morbegs, In the Night Garden, 64 Zoo Lane, Bear in the Big Blue House, Out of the Box, Rolie Polie Olie, PB&J Otter, Tree-Fu Tom, Mike the Knight, Pocoyo, Tweenies, Wow Wow Wubbzy!, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, The Wonder Pets, Franny's Feet, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, Bill Nye the Science Guy, Franklin, Rainbow Fish, Woolly and Tig, Cyberchase, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Caillou, Raggs Kids Club Band, Bob the Builder, Postman Pat, 3rd and Bird, The Octonauts, Timmy Time, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Rosie and Jim, Tots TV, My Big Big Friend, Everything's Rosie, The Koala Brothers, Fimbles, Tractor Tom, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Zingzillas, Peep and the Big Wide World, Chuggington, Waybuloo, Same Smile, Charlie and Lola, Little Bill, Fifi and the Flowertots, Hi-5, Bananas in Pajamas, Will Quack Quack, Get Squiggling, Higglytown Heroes, The Backyardigans, Lazytown, The Hoobs, A Little Curious, HBO Storybook Musicals, Harold and the Purple Crayon, VeggieTales, The Shiny Show, Little Bear, The Magic Key, Percy the Park Keeper, Topsy and Tim, Swashbuckle, Fireman Sam, Noddy's Toyland Adventures, Make Way for Noddy, Brum, Gerald McBoing Boing, Firehouse Tales, Gordon the Garden Gnome, Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Little Robots, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Fizzy's Lunch Lab, Noah's Island, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr., SpongeBob SquarePants, The Fairly OddParents, iCarly, Phineas and Ferb, Jessie, Good Luck Charlie, Hannah Montana, Rugrats, CatDog, The Angry Beavers, Back at the Barnyard, Cow and Chicken, Doug, Ren and Stimpy, Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Wuzzles, Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot, Recess, Pepper Ann, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, The Gummi Bears, Timon and Pumbaa, House of Mouse, Dog With a Blog, The Wild Thornberrys, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Rocket Power, The Annoying Orange, Hey Arnold, Horrid Henry, Almost Naked Animals, Fleabag Monkeyface, Jimmy Neutron, Sonic X, Dexter's Laboratory, Freakazoid, The Penguins of Madagascar, My Life as a Teenage Robot, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Sanjay and Craig, Dennis and Gnasher, The Amazing World of Gumball, Planet Sheen, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Transformers Prime, Transformers Rescue Bots, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, Pet Alien, Will and Dewitt, GoGoriki, Pecola, Sitting Ducks, Tabaluga, Denver, the Last Dinosaur, Shirt Tales, Ovide and the Gang and all other baby and big kids shows not made by Dimension Films, Konami or Bemani. That includes The Save-Ums where me, Foo, Custard, Noodle, Ka-Chung and B.B. Jammies star in." Noodle: "You'll even watch animated shows made by DiC Enterprises like Inspector Gadget, The Littles, Kideo TV, The Get-Along Gang, Kidd Video, Pole Position, Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats, Rainbow Brite, The 1985 Care Bears TV Show, Hulk Hogan's Rock n' Wrestling, Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors, M.A.S.K, Kissyfur, Little Clowns of Happytown, Popples, the 1986 Dennis the Menace cartoon, The Real Ghostbusters, Lady Lovely Locks, The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin, Beverly Hills Teens, Dinosaucers, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, The New Archies, Starcom: The US Space Force, Sylvanian Families, Beany and Cecil, The 1988 COPS cartoon, Ring Raiders, Camp Candy, The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, The Legend of Zelda, Captain N: The Game Master, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Swamp Thing, Hammerman, Super Mario World, Wish Kid, ProStars, Super Dave: Daredevil For Hire, Stunt Dawgs, Wild West C.O.W Boys of Moo Mesa, The Incredible Dennis the Menace, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Madeline, Hurricanes, Street Sharks, Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?, Bump in the Night, Ultraforce, Gadget Boy, What-a-Mess, Mummies Alive, The Wacky World of Tex Avery, Extreme Dinosaurs, Pocket Dragon Adventures, Sonic Underground, Sabrina: The Animated Series, Archie's Weird Mysteries, Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century, Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action, Speed Racer X, Liberty's Kids, Stargate Infinity, Super Duper Sumos, Strawberry Shortcake, Trollz, Horseland, Iz and the Zizzles, DinoSquad, Sushi Pack and other DiC shows as well." Samuel: "YEAH, I agree with Noodle. That means you will watch my favorite school program made from DiC, which is called Liberty's Kids!" Joey King: "You are forced to watch my movies and shows as well." Custard: "You'll play video and PC games not made by Dimension Films, Konami or Bemani such as Super Mario Bros., Sonic the Hedgehog, Call of Duty, Half Life, Halo, Epic Mickey, Pokémon, Donkey Kong Country, The Legend of Zelda, Kirby, Super Smash Bros., Cooking Mama, Animal Crossing, JumpStart, Reader Rabbit, E.T. for the Atari 2600, BBC Multimedia video games, Dora the Explorer video games, Thomas and Friends video games, Flappy Bird, Angry Birds, The Sims, Spore, Ice Climber, Clu Clu Land, Gyromite, Duck Hunt, Balloon Fight, Kid Icarus, Game & Watch Gallery, Super Monkey Ball, Fruit Ninja, Jetpack Joyride, and other video games as well. That also counts board games not made by Dimension Films, Konami or Bemani including Scrabble, Candyland, Guess Who?, Checkers, Chutes and Ladders, Cranium Family Fun, Game of Life, Monopoly and further more." Ka-Chung: "You'll watch all Disney, BBC, Universal, Paramount, Sony Pictures, Dreamworks, MGM, Marvel, Fox, Lionsgate and Warner Bros. movies. EVERY single one of them that I do not have time to list 'em! This does not count ones co-produced with Dimension Films, Konami or Bemani." Foo: "You'll even listen to Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trololo Man, Rick Astley, Tunak Tunak Tun, Scatman's World, Michael Jackson, Madonna, Cyndi Lauper, The Beatles, Ke$ha, Green Day, Maroon 5, Eminem, Kanye West, Nickleback, Katy Perry, Jay-Z, The Wiggles, Barney, Silly Songs With Larry, Thomas and Friends, Nick Jr. Songs, Cbeebies Songs, They Might Be Giants, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift, See and Sing's Rainy Day Finger Play and Fun Songs, Crazy Bus from Arthur, Disney Sing Along Songs and more music not made by Dimension Films, Konami or Bemani." Wallace: "You'll also watch my movies including A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were Rabbit and A Matter of Loaf and Death as well." Alice: "I agree with all of them. Now, start watching, playing, and listening to everything not made by Dimension Films, Konami, or Bemani and do what babies and toddlers do immediately or else you're grounded for infinity years!" to: Evil Alice in the living room watching TV Evil Alice: "Great! Now I have to sit through this lame TV marathon! I think I'll have to get used to watching, playing, and listening to everything not made by Dimension Films, Konami or Bemani and doing what babies and toddlers do!" TV Announcer: "Right now, it's time for Adventures of the Little Koala, only on Orange Otter Network's Preschool Club." Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by LunatheMagicalGirl